Welcoming Back
by Singing Tree
Summary: When Edward goes back to Forks, just to see if Bella's ok, Bella sees him. Will she welcome him back with open arms, or has she already found someone else? Takes place in New Moon before Bella went cliff diving.
1. Going Back

**A/N: I'll say now, this is going to be REALLY BAD! Takes place in New Moon, before Bella jumped off the cliff.**

Edward's POV:

I was sitting in an attic. There were spiders around me, but I didn't pay any mind to them. They didn't hurt me, so I couldn't be bothered with them.

I hadn't hunted in months, almost half a year. I was too consumed in grief. My angel was probably forgetting more and more about me as each day went on, but her face was still clear in my mind.

I looked down at the little piece of cloth I had sort of stolen from her room. I lifted the cloth to my face and breathed in her scent. It was _almost_ as good as being with her, but she wouldn't love me if I went back, not after what I did to her.

What I couldn't understand was how she just _accepted_ that I didn't love her; she accepted the lie and disregarded all the truths.

I clutched my chest. My heart hadn't beat in centuries, but now I felt like I didn't even have one. I had hurt my beautiful angel, and she was going to forget me. Maybe I should go back, just for a night, just to see if she was ok.

**A/N: So there's chapter one. I'll probably mostly put this in Edward's POV, since I "know" him better. Please tell me how I did with this first chapter!**


	2. I'm Coming

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please read and review! Hey... That rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!**

Edward's POV:

I was running through the forest in Forks. In was sometime around midnight, so I knew there would be no hikers.

With ever step, I was getting more and more nervous. What if my angel saw me? If I revealed myself to her, would she accept me back into her life?

I was standing at the side of her house, right next to the tree that was under her window.

I took a deep breath and sprinted up the old tree, finding impossible foot- and hand-holds.

I looked through her window, which was slightly open. I could hear her heart beat, and my own heart, which felt non-existent, felt like it let out a few beats of its own.

Bella's heart rate picked up, and he started letting out little squeaks; miniature screams.

It was weird; I kept getting small flashes of what she was thinking (**I know, he can't really read her thoughts, but for this case, he can**), almost like she was projecting her thoughts to me, specifically. I saw small flashes of a forest, full of light, but getting darker. The view of the forest was always shifting, like she was running. I felt a jolt go through me when I realized I recognized the part of forest she was dreaming of; the part where I had lied to her.

"Bella," I whispered. I saw my angel shiver, and I got one last flash of what she was dreaming. She was on the ground, crying both in her dream and in her bed.

I silently opened her window and climbed in.

I walked over to her bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"No," she cried quietly. I felt her shiver in my arms and she moved closer to me. "Edward," she whispered my name, a small smile playing on her lips, but the smile was short-lived. The next second, she started sobbing again. "NO!" she screamed.

I let go of her at that second. The moments she screamed "no", she tried to sit up, which was when I let go, and her eyes snapped open.

She glanced around the room. She couldn't see me, of course, since I was running in a straight line from side to side, too fast for her to see.

She kept looking around her room, though. Her gaze rested on her window. I felt my face slightly drain of any color in it. I had left the window open all the way.

Bella got up and walked over to her window. She looked outside, turning her back to her room, and I took the opportunity to run into her closet.

"Edward?!" she called out her window. "Edward!" she sank to her knees on the floor and started sobbing. "Edward, Edward, Edward..." Her voice was getting softer and softer as she repeated my name. Bella drew her legs closer to her chest and sobbed into them, saying my name every few minutes. My entire being was aching to go to her; it was incredibly hard to resist the urge to comfort her.

"Bella," I breathed her name softly. Her head snapped up and she looked around her room, expectantly.

"Edward?" she whispered. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out all sounds. "Edward, if you're listening, I'm going cliff-diving tomorrow with Jacob. I'm really excited to see you in my mind. I hope that, this time, I'll see, and hear, you more clearly then ever before. The motorcycles where good for a while, but I don't hear you as well now, since I'm getting better at riding the bike." Bella paused and looked around her room again. "Honestly, I hope Jacob cancels on me. I don't want him to see how I act when I hear your voice and see you. I've only actually see your face in my delusions once before. I'm figuring, since you don't love me anymore, I'll just hope that the cliff-diving finishes my life." Bella let out a small, dark laugh. I stood in her closet, petrified that she might actually kill herself. "After all, what's the point in living without you?"

"Bella," I said softly. "Bella, my angel, don't go tomorrow."

"Why shouldn't I?" Bella asked.

"Because I still love you," I whispered.

"How can I believe that? You left me, and you didn't leave anything of yourself behind. I nearly died in the first month," Bella said glumly.

"Bella, I'm going to come back for you. I'll come back tomorrow; just don't go cliff-diving, my angel. Don't kill yourself."

"Do you swear to come back tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"I swear," I said. "If I came tonight, would you be happier?"

"Yes," Bella sighed. "My world would have meaning again."

"Then I'll come. Go back to sleep, my angel. I'll be with you when you wake up."

Bella looked around and went to her bed. She got under the blanket.

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! I'll try to write chapter 3 while I still have the day off. Also, Grease ROX!**


	3. The End

A/N: And here's chapter 3

**A/N: And here's chapter 3! For part of it, I'm taking directly from the book. In this part, Jacob is just visiting Bella, and was standing by the phone after Harry Clearwater died. Bella walked into the room right when Jacob answered the phone.**

Edward's POV:

The next day after I had gone hunting so I wouldn't be too terribly influenced by her scent, I called her house—and a boy answered.

"Swan residence," the boy said, he had a low, husky voice.

"Is Chief Swan there?" I asked. "It's Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"He's not here," the boy said menacingly.

"Do you know where he is, or when he'll be back?" I asked. I still had hopes that Bella would interrupt the boy and answer the phone herself. Hopefully, Alice was wrong. Alice had been telling me that by the time I finally caved and went back to see Bella, that she (Bella) would be dead.

"He's at the funeral," the boy said, somewhat unwillingly.

I closed my phone. I had to see for myself if Bella was really... I couldn't bring myself to even _think_ it. I running to her house with the sun—abnormally out—setting behind my back.

I ran up the side of her house and through her window. Bella was asleep when I got there, dreaming. I stepped next to her bed, where she was tossing and turning from whatever she was dreaming.

"Bella," I whispered, worried, as I watched her expression go from peaceful, to uncomfortable, to horrified in rapid-progression.

"No..." Bella whispered over and over again. "_No! Please!_ EDWARD!" I flinched away when she said my name. Tears started flowing down her face when she spoke my name. "Edward, please! _Please!!_ Edward! Edward, help! No... No... Please, no..." Bella's voice started trailing off and, for the first time, I got a clear picture of what she was seeing.

She was dreaming about...me. About when we were in the hospital in Phoenix. I could see clearly in her mind. She heard me saying, over and over again, how I would never leave her, as long as she wanted me, and I knew that she was right. I _had_ said that.

I wiped the away the tears that were falling on her face gently, hardly touching her. How could she possibly still love me after that?

I got so distracted by my thoughts, I didn't even notice when she turned over to look at me.

"You came," Bella said softly. "You came back to me."

I looked in her eyes and smiled softly.

"Of course," I told her. "I could never stay away for so long."

"But you did," Bella said, looking away from me.

"Bella," I whispered her name. She looked back into my eyes. "Every day that I was away from you was harder then the last. Of course I would come back. I would have come back sooner, had I known how much pain you were in."

Bella looked away from me again.

"I'm still asleep, aren't I?" Bella asked quietly. I stared at her curious. "Either I'm still asleep and have gone crazy, or I _did_ go cliff-diving with Jacob, but I don't remember it, and died that way."

"Why would you think that?" I asked, almost insulted that she didn't think I would ever really come back.

"Because there's no _real_ reason you'd come back to me."

"Besides the fact that I love you, of course," I said sarcastically. "Bella, I never _wanted_ to leave you."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Bella asked.

"What?"

"Why do you keep making yourself feel guilty? Your life, and distractions, would be a hell of a lot easier if you didn't come back."

"You think I came back _because I felt guilty_?"

Bella looked taken aback for a moment. "Didn't you?"

"Feel guilty? Insanely so. More then you can comprehend."

"Then...what are you saying?" she asked. Bella looked away from me. "I don't understand."

"Bella, I came back because Alice said you would be dead if I waited any longer, since I forbade her to look into your future." Bella looked back up at me. "Besides, I had to come back anyway. And what was I supposed to think when I called and that boy said Charlie was at the funeral? What are the odds?

"The odds..." I continued quietly, thinking back to Bella's birthday, when she and I had watched _Romeo and Juliet_. "The odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize Romeo again."

"But I still don't understand. That's mostly my point. So what?" Bella said.

I was pretty surprised when she said this. "Excuse me?"

"So what if I _was_ dead when you came back?" she clarified.

I stared at her for a few minutes before answering. "Don't you remember anything I told you before?" I asked.

"I remember _everything_ that you told me," Bella said, looking away from me again. I could almost see the shining tears forming in her eyes.

I brushed my finger against her lower lip very softly. "Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension." I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, a half-smile forming on my lips. Not out of happiness, though. "I thought I explained it clearly before. Bella, I cannot live in a world where you don't exist."

"I am..." Bella started. She hesitated, trying to find the right word. "Confused." She definitely looked it.

I looked into her deep, warm, brown eye. "I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be."

Bella froze; she seemed to think the worst of my words.

"Let me finish!" I said, shaking her stiff shoulder. "I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly." I winced at the memory. "That was...excruciating.

"When we were in the forest, and I was saying goodbye—" I shied away from the memory.

**A/N: And basically, the rest of this chapter is pages 509-the end of **_**New Moon**_**, basically. In all honesty, this was just an alternate ending. Well, I don't really know what else to do for this story. One down, five to go!**


End file.
